My Prince Charming
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: A horrible accident without a prince charming? Where's Zach to save Cammie? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls, it belongs to Ally Carter.

Summary: A horrible accident without a prince charming? Where's Zach to save Cammie? Please read and review!

My Prince Charming

Cammie's POV

I stared out the window at the pouring rain. When was it going to stop? If it didn't stop soon, all the crick's would flood and we'd never leave. I looked over my shoulder at where Zach was asleep on the couch next to Bex, Liz, and Macey. My mom and Mr. Solomon sat at the table with Dr. Steve. This vacation was going on too long.

I felt someone looking at me. I looked back at my friends and saw that Zach was staring at me. He stretched and came over to sit by me. I snuggled into his side and stared out at the rain. He sat there and watched too, his arm around my shoulders and his hand in mine.

"You okay?" he muttered in my ear. I looked at him and shrugged. "You don't act like it."

"The rain's making me sad is all, nothing big. I'm fine, Zach, honestly," I said, putting my hand on his cheek. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm a big girl."

"Someone has to look out for you, Cammie, you're not exactly the most cautious person I know," he said. I smiled at the thought of stalking him when Macey's parents were campaigning. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But right now? Nothing's wrong. As soon as the rain lets up, we'll go on our walk as planned," I said and then thought of the mud. "But, it might be a little muddy. I can wear my neon green rain boots!" He stared at me with one eyebrow raised. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't gonna," he said, shaking his head.

"Oopsie daisy," I heard Liz mutter. We turned to see her mopping up a spilled glass of water while an annoyed Macey rolled her eyes and Bex closed her eyes again.

"Watch what you're doing," Macey muttered. I sighed. Things would never change.

I stood and straightened my top. Zach looked at me, but I waved him off. I just wanted a moment of silence. I walked down the short hall and into the room I shared with Macey. I heard Zach's friend, Derek, playing chords on his guitar. I flopped down on the bed and lay with my head on my arms. This was miserable.

Three Hours Later

I stood on the dock. The rain had quit an hour ago. Zach and I had took my walk and I wanted some alone time. I could hear the others laughing on the porch as they played Hangman, but I didn't want to join into the festivities.

I turned and walked down the lake. There was a small peninsula that lead out to the water. I walked along it and came to the end. It must have been slick because my feet flew out from under me. I screamed as I plunged into the icy water, taking in a huge gulp of water. I surfaced, but my foot was stuck, so I was plunged back under by the waves caused by the wind.

I had to get out. Had the others heard me? Or were they too engrossed in their game? I surfaced again and took in a huge gulp of air before being plunged under. I tried to get my foot loose, but it was a loss cause. The current was too strong. Mom always said to go with the flow, but I couldn't. I was trapped. I took another breath and plunged under again, working until my lungs screamed for air. I tried to surface, but I was still stuck and the water was over my head. I was in big, big trouble!


	2. My Rescuer

**A/N: Here it is, chapter two! I know, I know, it's short, but I had writers block and it was a struggle to get this. So, any ideas for chapter three? Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girl, it belongs to Ally Carter.**

My Rescuer

Zach's POV

I hear a scream and look at Bex. Her and Liz had heard it. Macey had her earbuds in, so she hadn't. The adults were too busy talking. I pushed my chair back and ran down to the lake where Cammie had been. Where was she? I saw waves around the peninsula and ran to it. I pulled my shirt off without thinking and dove in.

I grabbed the unconscious Cammie by the stomach and hauled her up. Everyone was there now. I began CPR to get her to breathe again. Rather I did it right or not was another story. Bex and Liz were chewing on their nails. Eventually, Cammie sputtered and spit out water and smiled weakly at me.

"You'd make a heck of a lifeguard," she whispered. I smiled and kissed her forehead before holding her to me.

"Come on, honey, let's get you warmed up," her mom said. I pulled on my shirt. I walked with them up to the house. Cammie kept looking at me over her shoulder.

Once inside, I went and took a shower to warm up. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt before going downstairs where Mrs. Morgan was making hot chocolate. I took a cup and sat down next to Bex.

"Where's Cammie?" I asked her. She took a sip of her own hot chocolate.

"Upstairs asleep. Her mom thought that she should rest," she said, shrugging. "Of course, she protested, but it didn't do anything."

"That sounds like Cammie," I said and sighed. "Is she accident prone or something?" Bex smiled as Liz launched into this big story about accident prones. Macey sighed and but her ear buds in.

"Yeah, but Cammie's a big girl. She can take care of herself," she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I wish she had just waited."

"She thought it was safe."

"I know."

"She'll be okay, Zach, don't worry about her. She's tough," she said gently. I finished off my hot chocolate. "Don't worry."

"I won't," I said and put my cup in the sink. "I'm fine, Bex, I just have to go make a phone call." She nods.

**A/N: There yah have it! Okay, push the button below yah and leave a review!**


End file.
